


the captain and her first mate

by j_whirl44



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: :screams in this convo literally made me cry: so, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, im so proud of zolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_whirl44/pseuds/j_whirl44
Summary: a moment of mutual respect and understanding.
Relationships: Amelia Earhart & Zolf Smith
Kudos: 7





	the captain and her first mate

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: all dialogue straight from RQG 169- Airships and Ground Rules. (except for Zolf's last chunk that I tweaked a little bit for flow purposes)* credit to Ben & Alex i guess!

**INT - CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS**

CAPTAIN EARHART is walking around her cabin in brisk movements. She tries to walk around her desk and sit in the chair but it's a bit too high and her tail gets in the way. She bristles and taps her clawed foot on the ground once. ZOLF stands by and waits.

Captain Earhart opens a drawer but then shuts it quickly. She lets out a huff of frustration. Zolf clears his throat.

ZOLF

So? What did you want captain?

Amelia stares at the floor. She brings a hand to her chin and taps it a few times.

CAPTAIN EARHART

Alright- um. Everyone is gonna be a little distracted but i'm actually not worried in the short term. People are gonna be

(sighs)

It's a novel situation.

ZOLF

Uh- yeah

CAPTAIN EARHART

The longer this runs the more likely we're gonna have problems.

ZOLF

Yep.

CAPTAIN EARHART

Reality is gonna start to dawn on people.

Earhart begins to walk around the room. She is now using a clawed hand to stroke her new chin. As she paces her tail whips around behind her, just barely not knocking things over.

CAPTAIN EARHART (CONT'D)

Probably one at a time. They're gonna take it hard. And when they do they're probably gonna need to be removed from active duty.

Captain Earhart stands in front of Zolf now and is giving him a look. Zolf straightens himself a bit and looks down at her with a face that tries to convey a mutual understanding.

ZOLF

Well. Azu, Hamid, and Cel are on the case. So. I'm-I'm sure they'll be able to find some sort of solution.

Captain Earhart gives a silent nod. Zolf returns it. Amelia's jaw unclenches just a tiny bit.

CAPTAIN EARHART

I need you to keep an eye on Friedrich and I need you to keep an eye on Kiko.

Zolf gives a pause.

ZOLF

Right-

His face twists.

ZOLF (CONT'D)

Who are they in again?

Captain Earhart turns back towards her desk. She lets out a huff of frustration. She turns back towards Zolf with a hand to her face.

CAPTAIN EARHART

Oh god-eh- ask Cel. They wrote all of the name tags.

ZOLF

Yeah alright.

Captain Earhart chews the inside of her cheek. She's again looking at the floorboards in front of her.

CAPTAIN EARHART

As much as I despise the man-

(pause)

I think Wilde might have a point.

Zolf smiles.

CAPTAIN EARHART (CONT'D)

I think it might be worth-

(sighs)

If you we can _push_ the novelty it might give us more time.

Zolf nods.

ZOLF

Alright. I mean-look- at the best of times I'm not exactly a party starter so maybe...

Captain Earhart raises and eyebrow and gestures around the room.

CAPTAIN EARHART

Yeah as opposed to myself who, of course, is renowned for my uh...skills.

Zolf raises his hands in front of him.

ZOLF

I know I'm just saying maybe as captain delegate it to...I don't know, Hamid and..Azu?

Captain Earhart raises a finger and points it at Zolf. Her tail whips behind her.

CAPTAIN EARHART

I'm delegating it to you, you wanna delegate it to them? Fine.

Zolf lowers his hands and gives a soft shrug.

ZOLF

Alright I'll delegate away.

Captain Earhart nods and turns away. She begins to pace again. She mutters words and shakes her heads. Her stance his rigid and Zolf watches her keenly.

She can't seem to tell now that her tail is whipping around and twitching like something's wrong as she continues back in forth in the small room. She's barring teeth, sharp and white, as she shakes her head.

Zolf takes a step forward. Captain Earhart stops pacing. Looks up at him sharply.

ZOLF (CONT'D)

Earhart look

They each give each other their full attention. Both are standing as straight as they can.

ZOLF (CONT'D)

That went, all things considered, pretty well. No ones dead. Everyone is in _a_ functioning body.

CAPTAIN EARHART

At least the ships okay. That was the bit I was worried about. Like if something had happened to the ship I don't know what I would've done-

Zolf closes his eyes. Sighs. He opens them again and he points a finger at the captain. She slightly raises an eyebrow.

ZOLF

Wrong. Way. Round, Earhart.

Captain Earhart gives a huff. Her shoulders visibly rise and fall.

ZOLF (CONT'D)

Crew first. Then ship.

Zolf drops his hand. He takes another step forward towards Captain Earhart.

ZOLF (CONT'D)

Look they need you right now. You're the captain. So, do what you do well.

Captain Earhart's tail twitches.

ZOLF (CONT'D)

You are good at this. You can be good at this. You have been good at this. Don't let- look, right If you

(sighs)

lose your passion now all you've done is let is Guivres win.

Captain Earhart's tail whips around. It knocks an ink well off her desk. Her clawed feet scrape against the floor. It leaves visible scratches. She snarls and shows her teeth for a moment. Zolf doesn't move from where he's standing.

ZOLF (CONT'D)

You may have lost that battle. Don't lose this war. Alright?

CAPTAIN EARHART

Fair point, Mister Smith. I'll leave this with me.

She stands down. Her tail is still twitching behind her. It settles after a moment. She looks down to see the scratches she made in the floor.

ZOLF

Look don't coop yourself up in here when Hamid and Azu, or whoever, plan to get the morale up and stuff. Make use of it.

He raises his hands again and motions around the room. Captain Earhart follows the movements with her eyes.

ZOLF (CONT'D)

Because your morale could do with some keeping up.

Captain Earhart sighs. She nods. Zolf nods back. Silence between them.

CAPTAIN EARHART

Go check on our crew, Mister Smith.

Zolf smiles as he steps back. He turns. He heads for the door.

ZOLF

Yes, captain.

He walks to the door. He puts a hand on the handle and opens it. He's standing in the doorway, walking out, back towards the captain.

CAPTAIN EARHART

Thank you, Mister Smith.

Zolf leaves. He closes the door behind him. Captain Earhart looks around. She looks at her hands. She looks at her feet. She looks towards the door again. She sighs.

She leans down and picks up the ink quill that fell. She places it back on the desk. She begins to pace again.

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all.
> 
> idk how obvious it was but uh.
> 
> I love Zolf Smith very much.
> 
> This conversation took me out. I need to scream about it forever. Got so inspired literally decided to try my hand at script writing again bc i've been meaning to get back into it and i miss is...so. It's been two years (oops) so i am a little rusty. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!!!


End file.
